Saving Myself
by SandCoffinLuvr
Summary: Sasuke & Neji are part of a Vampire Mafia. Their leader has asked them to find Human brides which doesn't rlly go well once they found someone. How the heck can a thick headed Waitress & a troubled runaway fall for vampires! sasuXsaku nejXten Plus more.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Naruto Style **Okay so I've been working on a Naruto story with like the Twilight plot and stuff & I was wandering if ya'll could help. What I have come up with is below. Much appreciated. Naruto Twilight Stuff!** SandCoffinLuvr _Twilight Naruto Style __Characters_

_Edward- Sasuke_

_Bella- Sakura_

_Esme- Tsunade_

_Carlisle-?_

_Rosalie- Ino_

_Emmett- Shikamaru_

_Alice- Tenten_

_Jasper- Neji_ _Villains_ _James- Kimimaro_

_Victoria- Tayuya_

_Laurent- Kidomaru_

_Others_

_Charlie- Kakashi_

_Renée- Anko?_

_Mike- Lee_

_Jacob- Kiba_

**Now on with the story.**

"That was refreshing." The lifeless corpse was dropped on to the cold hard ground. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "To bad she didn't put up a fight. It was too easy."

"No mercy as usual eh Sasuke?" Another vampire entering the dark alley said. He had long dark hair and his shorts and shirt was both tan color with his eyes matching the pearl glow of the full moon. He looked down at the dead girl and chuckled. "What a slut." He murmured.

"Why should I give mercy? We are after all part of the most dangerous mafia in this pitiful village. Besides this brat wasn't worth keeping alive." He said and kicked the girl's head against the brick wall where she was once held against. "Hmph."

"Don't be messy with your meal. We can't afford to be under suspicion again."

"Hey it was that stupid blonde that was at fault that time. But between me and you, Neji I hate it here." Neji looked at him confused as Sasuke looked at the full moon.

"What reason?" He finally asked.

"There is isn't any good prey around here. Plus didn't our leader said in order to keep the mafia alive we have to find brides? Human Brides?" Neji nodded remembering the meeting with that said. "Well think about it. How can we in this village know as Konoha?"

"I'm afraid I do not under stand what you're saying, Sasuke?" Neji confessed.

"Take this brat for example." He said pointing at the dead body at his feet. "Too many sluts like her. There's nothing worthwhile here.

It's impossible to find any body even close to being worthy of us." Sasuke looked at Neji. "What do you think?" Neji remained silent for a while thinking over what Sasuke had said.

"I agree. We may have to move regardless of suspicion. But the truth is it's starting to get too dangerous for vampires. We're lucky enough to have found a village that's clueless about vampires. Who knows how long that will last though? Everything can and will be exposed with dead bodies lying around in dark allies."

"Don't bother. Everyone will think that she was just raped and killed. This town is famous for that." Sasuke said. "But if you still worry give her to the bats." Sasuke started to walk away with Neji close behind giving no care to the corpse. It was silent as they walked down the street heading back to the mafia.

"What do you want?" Neji asked randomly.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning to him.

"In a girl I mean. If you did find her what would you want?"

"I'm not sure. What about you?" Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it really."

"And yet you ask me." Sasuke joked. "Speaking of that topic what does Shikamaru and Naruto has to say?"

"Funny you should mention Shikamaru in this particular topic." Neji said. "There's a rumor buzzing around saying that Shikamaru already found someone and that he plans to claim her." Sasuke laughed.

"Shikamaru? That lazy newbie? Ha! No way he could have already found someone." Suddenly a blood-curdling scream filled the air. They both stopped walking and stared behind them which is the direction the scream as taken place. Sasuke sighed. "Guess that proves me wrong." He muttered.

"Surprising isn't it?" Neji said, still staring. "It's only been a couple of weeks." Sasuke sighed again turning his attention to the park near by while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Forget it. He'll end up killing her." He said.

"I guess so. That scream made it sound like he bit her too hard." Neji clarified. Sasuke shrugged then smiled at his new sight. Neji noticed right away. "What?" Sasuke chuckled at his friend's question.

"Your cousin, Hinata, she's half human right?" Neji nodded. "Well how do you feel about her being claimed and turned into a complete vampire?"

"By who?"

"You didn't know? Naruto had his eye on her for a while."

"Naruto? I don't allow such a thing. I've warned him time and again." Neji said starting to get angry.

"Oh really? I guess he isn't good at listening."

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded. Sasuke said nothing but instead pointed at the couple making out in the park. Neji was even more outraged at the sight. It was Hinata being cornered at the fence. Her hands were held up a little above her shoulders with his hands lancing his fingers through hers and the fence leaving her no room between her and the fence. She has already given in to his merciless lips.

"Seems like to me she likes it." Sasuke said just to make Neji mad.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled ignoring Sasuke's comment. Naruto opened one of his eyes to see who yelled at him. Once he saw it was Neji he went back to Hinata.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled again. This time Naruto let go of Hinata and she sat down on the ground trying to catch her breath. Naruto stood there looking at Neji.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?! Get a life Neji!" He yelled back. Hinata turned to Neji still breathing hard.

"Neji…"

"Hinata just ignore him." He said crouching down to her. "We have more important things to worry about." And then started kissing her again. Sasuke left the scene before Neji started to beat the crap out of Naruto.

He reached the front entrance of their hideout deep in the back woods. He walked down the dark spooky hallway headed towards his room.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anyone?" Sasuke knew this voice. It was his older brother, Itachi.

"I'm not really looking Itachi." He said turning around to face his brother. "There isn't anybody around here worth it." His brother stepped closer.

"Orochimaru won't be happy about that statement. You have to find someone and soon" Sasuke shrugged and kept on walking till he reached his room and slammed the door.

The next day Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke left into town. They decided to go into a bar called Bloody Way.

"What's the point in coming here if we're not gonna feed?" Naruto complained.

"We're here to find human brides." Shikamaru said.

"Then why are you here? You already have Ino." He asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"I'm meeting her here."

"Hmph. I thought you killed her last night." Sasuke said. Then a girl with long blond hair with a slit of it hanging in her face walked up. She had a small sweet innocent smile and her outfit was actually appropriate. A dark purple skirt the flowed down to her knees. A matching top that cut just below the neck and sleeves that fell to her elbows. To everybody else it was surprising. Shikamaru took her hand left with her following obediently.

"This stinks. The newbie has all the luck. This isn't looking good." Sasuke complained.

"Orochimaru said we might have to attend the school. All this hassle just to find a human for a bride." Neji agreed.

"Ha! I already found mine!" Naruto laughed.

"Hinata doesn't count, dope. You're not landing another finger on her." Neji warned.

"You wanna to bet?!" Naruto argued. Neji ignored him and looked the other way scanning the room. Then he saw something, more like some_one _passing through the bar. She wore the waitress outfit that fit her perfectly. The dress was velvet red and it was gorgeous on her. The short sleeves hugged her arms and the dress fell down to right above her knees like a waterfall. Her apron was tied tightly around her waist showing how deep her curves were. Her skin was smooth and pale. Her dark brown hair tied into two buns complemented her light brown eyes. 'Lovely.' Neji thought continuing to stare at her as she walked across the dance floor. A man exited out the front door letting the wind blow in. The drift carried her scent straight to him. He inhaled it and was instantly intoxicated by it. He wanted more of it.

"-and if you think…where you going? Neji?" Naruto felt defeated as Neji departed. Neji didn't care about anything but getting to that girl.

**Okay that's it. Give reviews about what ya think of the story and the Twilight thing at the top. Okay I hoped you enjoy it. ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah I don't own Naruto but it's a nice thought though isn't? Oh well second chap of Saving Myself. So enjoy and tell me what ya think. By the way I feel as though I'm not doing a very good job on the characters keeping their personalities from the show. So I've been working on that slight problem and hopefully I'll get it right before the story ends. Okay enough of this chitchat bye-bye! **

SandCoffinLuvr

Neji fought the crowd to get to her but right when he thought he was close she was gone again. Her scent was driving his blood lust insane. He needed to find her. Then he saw her. Talking to the bar tender. She laughed then walked into the kention where he can't reach her. He stood there waiting for her to come out. Either he was too impatient for his own good or she really was taking a long time.

Sasuke carefully watch Neji unsure of what he was up to. He disappeared and reappeared among the crowd looking completely anxious. "What's gotten into him?" Naruto asked looking in the same direction. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He may be thirsty and just looking for someone to feed on." He responded and then shook his head. "I'm sure its nothing we have to worry about." But he kept on watching. He knew that if that was really was the case he isn't acting his usual self. He's usually much more craftier than that.

Neji was starting to think that she had exited elsewhere and was not coming out that door. Then it opened. Neji recognized the smell as if he knew it his whole life. It was her. She changed into her normal clothes. Apparently she's done working for the day. 'Perfect. Now I can have her all to my self.' He thought. This time she wore black jeans and a baggy t-shirt with the right sleeve falling slightly off her shoulder. Neji licked his lips; her scent kept getting stronger as she stepped closer. He was stunned and unable to move form being memorized by her intoxicating smell. He allowed her to walk past him. 'Dang it! How does she do that?!' It infuriated him. All he could do was watch her leave. It left him bloodthirsty and he needed to feed soon.

"Now where he's going?" Naruto asked annoyed. Again Sasuke shrugged taking his attention away from Neji leaving the bar.

"He might be after that waitress that just left." Naruto threw confusing look at him. "You didn't notice? He was following her the whole time."

"You got to admit he was acting pretty weird. I mean I'm saying stuff about Hinata he never approved. And yet he just walked off like I wasn't saying anything at all."

"if only you weren't saying anything." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Naruto are you serious about Claiming Hinata?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"Not only claiming her but making her a full fledge vampire like me!"

"Why? She's already part of the mafia. It would be a waste to keep her." Naruto's eyes grew dangerously red with anger. Sasuke leaned against the bar calmly. He never noticed Naruto squeezed his glass till it shattered.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying we should get rid of her?"

"All I'm saying is that we're suppose to find humans to be our brides. Hinata is only half plus already part of us. If Orochimaru wants us to expand then claiming someone that is already with us is useless." He explained.

"But you forget she's _half_ human. She has to be a full fledge vampire to stay with us. I will make her a full fledge even against her own will. I'll force her to drink my blood." He smiled at the thought. "She is mine!" Sasuke sighed. It was useless trying to get to Naruto.

"Neji won't be happy." Naruto just gave a mean look to Sasuke.

"Who cares? She's mine!" The night dragged on before it even got dark they head back to their hiding place. They all were immediately called to their leader's office. Of course they all knew it had something to do with the bride ordeal. The leader was sitting at his desk and by the blood shot in his eyes he wasn't happy.

"Well? No brides yet?!" None of them answered. Not even Naruto would usually scream at the top of his lungs how Hinata belonged to him. They just stood there. "This is very disappointing! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru flinched. "What is the progress between you and that human girl?"

"Uh um about Ino-" He stuttered.

"Well?!"

"I've claimed her but she still needs time before I can get her to drink my blood. I will be another week or so."

"Two days. You have Two Days to convince her to drink your blood."

"But-"

"Trick her or Force if necessary!" Shikamaru nodded in agreement. He didn't want to go to such extremes on Ino.

"Yes sir."

"Naruto! Is Hinata yours yet?" Naruto looked down turning red.

"Um not really…"

"You idiot! If you stick your teeth in her neck instead of your tongue down her throat she would be half way complete!"

"I've already claimed her as mine! She has the mark."

"Then hasn't she been turned into a vampire yet?!" He yelled. "She knows the process so there shouldn't be any problem! Do it soon!" Naruto winced at the harsh tone in their leader's voice.

"She's not ready!" Naruto yelled.

"Do well to hold your tongue!" Naruto took a step back in fear then lowered his head.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Then he turned his attention to Sasuke and Neji.

"What's your progress?"

"I've found no one." Sasuke said matter of factly. Neji stood there about to say no. But then the thought of that waitress ran through his mind. He remembered her smell and how it had a hold on him. After he left the bar and went outside he felt himself again. He was able to think clearly and _not_ follow her home. The fresh air made it easier for him. He really couldn't believe how much that scent had such a hold like that. It was unbelievable.

"Same." He answered. Their leader was outraged.

"You do realize that you four are the youngest of this group right? And how important it is for us to continue growing? We lost too many in our last battle with the vampire gang in Oto! We can't avoid this. You guys are making this impossible!" He yelled. The four bowed in respect and left without another word. They walked down the hallway in silence until Naruto decided to break it.

"Why were you hesitant back there, Neji?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." He responded. "And when exactly did you claim Hinata?" Naruto smiled at the question.

"That night when you interfered us making out in the park of course."

"Figures." Shikamaru said. "So why did you say she wasn't ready?"

"Probly the same reason you think Ino is not ready." Naruto said.

"You haven't asked her?"

"No not really. I'm sorta waiting to see if this is really what she wants." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's remark.

"Who would want this? Always hiding and running." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Hey Shikamaru? I'm curious. Just how much of this does the human girl know?"

"She knows everything. The night I found her a rouge vampire was attacking her. I thought it would be a waste so I killed him and decided to keep her." Shikamaru explained.

"That's all?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well I have to admit she was kinda sexy." He said. "Plus her scent was insanely addicting." That caught Neji's attention.

"Her scent? Is that what drawn you to her from the beginning?" He asked.

"Yeah. All I was doing is walking down the street then the next then I knew her scent had me trapped like a witch's spell. Apparently the human scent is what draws us to them." Shikamaru said.

"Basically all we have to do is find a girl with a scent that draws us to her? How stupid." Sasuke said. "But dope I can't understand you and Hinata if that really is the case. If she's half human and half vampire then what hold could she have on you?" He asked Naruto.

"Well to you I guess she smells like a mixture on the two sides but she smells completely human to me. And her smell is overpowering to me like Ino is to Shikamaru." Naruto said. "That's the best way I know how to explain it I guess."

"She smells human to you?" Neji asked.

"Well it's more like her human part of her scent is much more overpowering than the vampire half. I really don't know how to explain it." Naruto explained. "It's not like Orochimaru gives much detail. We have to learn everything on our own. Most of the time the hard way." The night continued on pretty much the same but when no one noticed Sasuke snuck out and went into town. Sasuke didn't to feed baldy. It would just be like a little snack. It was an unusual night in Konoha village. Not many people roam the streets that night. Usually it's felled with skimpy girls looking for 'fun' and a bunch of drunks. In fact Sasuke was the only one on the street. It was odd. Then he heard heavy breathing coming his way. A teenage girl in a school uniform was running towards him. There were two police officers running after her.

"Stop dang it!" one yelled. "Stupid runaway!" A runaway? That's new. She ran past him and he was stunned. It was just as Shikamaru described. The human scent the just takes complete control of you. She ran into the alleyway. It was a dead end. The police stopped at him huffing and puffing trying to get their breath back.

"Mind telling me where that girl went? I know you saw her. You stood there watching her." The second officer said. He pointed down the street.

"Straight on forward." He lied. The officers believed him and run straight not taking a glance down the alley. Sasuke smiled and looked into the alleyway. The girl leaned against the wall breathing hard. Sasuke started walking toward her and accidentally kicked a beer can making it rattle. It startled her and she jerked towards him, but relaxed when she saw that he wasn't an officer. She leaned back on the wall and looked away shaking.

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered. Sasuke continued to get closer to her, not sure what to do. Her scent was driving him insane and not allowing him to think clearly. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just walking."

"At this time in night? I doubt it." She said. Then Sasuke used his vampire speed to corner her to the wall. The smell was better up close. His hand up against the wall was tangled in a few strands of her long strawberry pink hair. It was soft and gentle. She stood face to face with only showing a little fear. He stared deeply into her eyes in trapping her in his own spell. They were an emerald color. Sasuke instantly fell in love that color.

"And I doubt those officers are chasing you for _nothing_. Seems like we're both lying." He chuckled. He leaned in closer t her. She had no room between her and the brick wall to escape his cool breath. She turned her head away but of course he followed her actions. "I'm kinda thirsty aren't you?" He asked teasingly.

"You're one of them." She whispered. He looked at her confused.

"You know?" He smirked. "Good then it make things easier." He said leaning down to her neck but then stopped and turned back to her face. "How did you know?" He asked serious. She didn't answer. "Answer me." He demanded.

"I was attacked. By one." She hesitated. Sasuke nodded. He leaned back down to her neck.

"What did he look like?" He breathed on her neck. She still remained calm.

"He looked like you with longer hair and taller." She whispered.

"Itachi. I'm glad he left you alive" He said and laid his head on her shoulder. "Cause now I can do whatever I want with you."

"Which is what?" She said a little too loudly. He covered her mouth with his hand then slid down her cheek and neck to her other shoulder.

"_Whatever I want_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayz! Third chapter! I hope yall are enjoying the story so far. I do have one question for those who read my little author's note from the 1st chap about the Twilight Naruto style thing. What if Bella were Hinata giving Edward to Naruto? Just a thought. **

SandCoffinLuvr

"_Whatever I want._"

He grabbed her ribbon that was neatly tied around her neck and tore it off throwing it on the ground. Then he jerked her blouse open showing her under shirt. He sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed in pain clutching him. The blood flowed into his mouth. It was hypnotizing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. Her screaming grew louder. He knew it was dangerous if he continues to drink her blood. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. She was breathing harder than before. She clutched her bleeding neck. Blood still oozed from the wound. Sasuke chuckled, crouching down to her. He gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Your mine now." She ignored him paying attention to only the pain her neck.

"You're not going to kill her?" Sasuke stood up but kept his back towards the two shadows that was entering the alleyway.

"What do you want Shikamaru? I'm busy." Ino clutched Shikamaru and stayed behind him frightened by his tone.

"Shikamaru what did he do to her?" She asked. Shikamaru held her hand that was glued to his sleeve.

"It's nothing Ino. He was only claiming her as his own. Like I did you." He said calmly. He turned back to Sasuke. "What do you plan to do with her? Just a few hours ago you said you didn't find a bride, so did you just randomly choose some girl on the street?"

"I have my reasons." He replied.

"Shikamaru I thought that you were going to warn him." Ino whispered so low that only a vampire could hear it.

"About what?" Sasuke asked finally facing them.

"The police that was chasing her heard her scream. They're on their way here as we speak."

"Dang it." Sasuke murmured. "Okay let me get her out of here." He picked her up bridal style. She didn't fight him. She was too weak from blood loss.

"Ino go distract them please." Shikamaru asked. Ino ran out to the street. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Take her with me. What else?"

"Neji, have you seen my younger brother?" Itachi asked from Neji's doorway to his room. Neji was lying there on his bed. He shook his head a little then continued to stare off at the roof. "Are you sure? You hang out with him the most."

"I already told you I don't know where he's at. Check in town. He likes to kill more than necessary."

"Shikamaru's gone too. Do you know about him?" Itachi asked. Neji sighed.

"Yeah. He went to find Ino. He told us that he was going to talk to Ino about her turning into a vampire. So he's probly in town with Ino."

"Naruto?"

"Making out with Hinata somewhere probly."

"And you're okay with that?" Neji didn't hear him. His mind suddenly raced back to _her_. The waitress. There wasn't a single detail about her that he was able to forget. Itachi finally left Neji to his thoughts. His thoughts stayed on her. He never even noticed his knew guest lingering in the doorway.

"Neji?" He didn't answer. She tried again. "Neji." Still, nothing. "Neji."

"What?!" Neji quickly sat up and yelled. "Oh Hinata what do you want?"

"You…hunh, have b-be-been a-a-acting s-s-stra-strange. I-I-I just wa-wanted to make s-sure yo-you w-w-were okay."

"I'm fine Hinata. Why aren't you with Naruto?"

"I was watching him training then all of a sudden he told me to come back here. So I was wondering if you if something was wrong."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing but I've never seen him so vampireic before. He was practically hissing at me." She explained looking down as if the hissing from Naruto had hurt her. "It was kind of ...scary." Neji thought about it for a while. Naruto would never do something like that. At least not in front of Hinata. Something must of have been wrong.

"Hinata I'm sure everything is alright. He probly just smelled some blood and wasn't sure if it was safe for you or not."

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Hinata. When he comes back talk to him. He should know after all." Hinata backed away form the door and walk to her room. 'I should get to Naruto first. To see what he has found.' He thought.

"Be very still."

"It stings." Ino continued to wipe blood off the girl's neck with a wet paper towel she got from the bar next door.

"I know. And it will for a while." The girl looked at Ino with curious eyes. She just smiled knowing what she was thinking. "I've been bitten too. Shikamaru was the one who bit me."

"Why? Why do they leave us alive? Last I heard vampires never leave their prey alive."

"That is true. But when they leave us alive that means that we belong to them."

"What?" She asked weakly.

"To them it means claiming. As in their mate, I guess is a way to put it. We have no other choice."

"You mean I'm stuck with _him_?" Ino nodded.

"That's right. But hey it won't be so bad."

"How can you say that? They're monsters!" Ino was stunned at the word 'monsters'. She didn't know how to respond. So instead she stuck out her hand.

"My name is Ino by the way."

"Sakura." She said and shook hands. "So why do you stay with them?"

"Oh that's easy." Ino said smiling then looking at Shikamaru who was talking to Sasuke about what they should do with the dead cop bodies they killed. "I fell in love."

"Love? With them?"

"Oh yes. Of course Shikamaru was more … thoughtful when he claimed me. Sasuke can be very rash in his decisions. He probly got hypnotized by your very scent."

"My scent?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah. For some reason there is always a certain human that has a scent that just makes a vampire go crazy. Usually the vampire claims them and they also seem to like soul mates in the end. It's wired but it happens."

"No way. No way in heck I could be a soul mate to some crazed vampire!"

"Hush now!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm not suppose to be explaining this to you. That's Sasuke's job."

"Why is it his job?"

"He's the one who claimed you after all."

"Sasuke is the one who bit me?"

"That's right. And I must say you got some hold on him."

"How?"

"Trust me. He's lot more gentle with you. You'll see when you spend more time with him." Suddenly Sasuke was at her side, crouching down to her.

"You okay?" He asks. Ino nods at Sakura to prove her previous point. Sakura ignored it and closed her eyes not wanting to face him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke gently traces the mark on her neck. She winced from the pain.

"Yeah it's going to hurt for a while. It should feel better in the morning." He picked her up bridal style.

"Do you want us to follow in case something happens?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I think we scared her enough to day. I'm taking her to the hide out. Orochimaru is not to know about her until I tell him."

"Good luck with that." He said before grabbing Ino's hand and walking away with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay yeah another chap. Yayz. Just read and review. Later. Oh and enjoy.**

A few days later Neji is hanging out at the bar where the waitress hangs out. He's determined to at least talk to her this time. Unfortunately for him she is nowhere in sight. He finally gave up when he heard a voice.

"Hey! What did I say last night?! Hunh?" He saw her. She just punched a guy that was sexually harassing another waitress. He was out cold. Neji was very intrigued about this sight. She really knew how to take care of her self. She then helped her fellow waitress who was very relieved that her friend was there. Then the waitress started walking towards Neji and sat beside him. "Hey Bill! Water please!" She called out. She turned to Neji who couldn't stop staring at her. "What? Never seen a girl stand up for her self before?"

"Not in this town." He answered.

"Yeah this town sucks!" She agreed. "Can't wait to get out here."

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked. "If you really did leave?"

"Good question." She said as someone laid her water in front of her. She took a couple of sips. "One I have no answer for yet. I haven't really gotten past the whole leaving part just yet."

"Is that so?" Neji chuckled.

"Yup! But who knows what's a waiting for me right?" She said dreaming off to her future plans. 'Would that also include a vampire craving your blood and everything else?' Neji thought with a smile. "You know, maybe New York in America or Las Vegas!" Neji chuckled again.

"You want to go that far?" He asked watching her take another sip of her water.

"Why not? I've heard America holds promise for all foreigners. A promise is exactly what I need!"

"If you want promise then go to Tokyo. Right here in Japan."

"If I want to stay here in Japan then I could go to Kyoto. It's farther away than Tokyo." They both laughed at that. "Oh my gosh. Well it's still very far off. I'm only sixteen. I can't do much now."

"What about your family? What do they think of your plans?" She finished her drink in her last sip. Neji wanting her to stay a little bit longer ordered her another water for her.

"I don't think they mind really."

"Why?"

"Well my mother has been dead for a long time. She's a total dead beat. Of course she won't mind. My farther likes to party and drink a lot. So I think he would be to busy talking to an imaginary pink elephant to notice the fact that I will be long gone!" She laughed. Neji loved this moment. He never wanted it to end. She was defiantly not like other girls in this town. Neji was so caught up in her expressions and laughter he barely noticed her wonderful scent. The fact that she was there next to him was miracle enough for him. "By the way my name is Tenten. I've never seen you here or around town before. Are you new?" She said after taking as sip of her new glass of water.

"Uh yeah. Just moved in a while back. I've actually been in here a couple of times with my friends." She seemed surprised.

"Really? Were you here during the week or the weekends?" She asked.

"Both."

"Oh my gosh. How did I miss you?" She asked her self in whisper. "Where did you move from?" She asked to Neji this time.

"Oh uh Tokyo I think."

"Tokyo?" She smiled suspiciously. Neji smiled back in response.

"We moved a lot of times it's hard to say."

"I see." She nodded smiling taking it, as she really believed it. "Do you go to school?"

"Uh no. I'm uh I guess you could say I'm home schooled." Her answered. Techanly it wasn't a lie. Vampires can't go to school in the day because their eyes are too strong for the sun's rays. It hurts to be in daylight sometimes.

"Hmm. What a shame." She said a little disappointed. "How hold are you then?"

"Seventeen." He said then thought, 'For the past hundred years or so'.

"Only a year older than me and yet allowed in a bar."

"You're sixteen and works in the bar." Tenten laughed at his comeback.

"True." She laughed.

"Are you not working here to day?" he asked.

"Nope it's Saturday! Which means hanging out and having fun." She then glanced at a near by clock hanging crookedly on the wall behind her. "Dang it!" She cursed. Neji knew right away that she probly had to leave for home.

"Hey, Tenten. How about letting me walk you home?" He asked. She smiled wildly.

"I love that!" She said. "But you never told me your name."

"Neji Hyuuga."

The next day

Sakura woke up in a strange new room. She sat in the bed to absorb the room. It was dark despite it being bright outside. The windows were blackened out with dark colored curtains. There were a couple of bookshelves without a space empty for another book. She looked at the bedside table beside her. It had lamp with surprise a dark colored shade. Lying beside the lamp was a turned over picture frame. She picked it up to examine it but with the room being as dark as it is plus the huge crack in the glass made it hard to see the picture itself. She laid it back down as she heard someone came in.

"Morning!" Ino said.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered. "So it wasn't a dream."

"Nope! That's what you always think after a night's rest. But in truth it happened. You belong to Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" Once she said the name her self the flash back of the vampire who bit her became clear of who Sasuke was. "Oh _Him_."

"That's right!" She said. "Do you want to see him? I can get him for you."

"Why the heck would I want to see him?!" Sakura yelled.

"Shh! Please don't yell, Sakura. Hinata is across the hall sleeping. If you wake her up Naruto would not be very happy with you." She warned her. "Just keep your voice down please."

"I never want to see that low life ever again." Sakura said. Ino giggled.

"Well that's gonna be a huge problem. Especially since you guys will be sharing the same room."

"What?!" Sakura yelled at her top of her lungs.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" Ino panicked. "Please don't get me in trouble, Sakura. Keep your voice down!" Suddenly Ino's attention turned to outside the door. "Oh you've done it now." She whispered. "She's fine Sasuke."

"She's awake?" Sakura heard him ask even though he couldn't see him.

"Yes, but I think she wants to rest a little bit more." Ino responded.

"If she needs anything let me know." He said and Sakura heard him walk away.

"Good thing it wasn't Naruto like I thought it was." Ino said to her self. "So what do you want to do?"

"Leave."

"Other than that."

"Leave."

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"You belong to Sasuke now. That means no way out of the deal, Sakura."

"Ino tell me something."

"Okay." Ino shrugged.

"When you said you fell in love, what …how did you fall in love with something like a vampire?" Ino spaced out dreamily remembering every little detail of what happened between her and Shikamaru. She sat down facing Sakura on the bed.

"Well I'll tell you how it started. I was walking home from school. I had dention that day for not having my math homework so it was kinda dark. Surprise, surprise my bad luck continued. My homework flew out of my math book and into an ally way that was under construction."

"The cross road to the high way? The one on off of Main Street?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup. Well right when I grabbed the sheet of paper I was attacked. It was … uh …oh what did Shikamaru call him? Oh right a rouge vampire." Sakura gave her a confused look. "Yeah I don't know either, I never really asked." Ino responded. "He attacked me and oh my gosh was he vicious!"

She exclaimed. "He would have drained me every inch of my blood. But then Shikamaru ran in and tore him to shreds!"

"Ew!" Sakura said with the image in her head. "That's gross."

"I know. It was an absolute blood bath. I was covered with blood. Shikamaru then came straight up to me, pulled my hair out its ponytail and ran his fingers through it. I remember he whispered 'lovely' in my ear. I was completely hypnotized!" She giggled. "He then kissed my lips and boy did I melt! Even if he didn't claim me I would be forever his! He them bit me. It was dreadfully painful but he stayed be my side the whole time. He held me close the whole night! Of course he told me his name and explained what happened." She sighed. "I couldn't have for anything better."

"How about a normal boyfriend? One that doesn't bite you or think they _own_ you? One that's actually _alive_!" Sakura complained. Ino knew she would be difficult about this.

"Listen I know this is kind of new and weird and beyond the norm but you've got a lot to learn. You're in this. You are part of the vampire mafia now. Once you join there's no turning back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. Yayz doodles! Okay enjoy. Boring. Very, very boring. I don't own Naruto. Shocker. Disappointed. **

"What did you find, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"We have visitors. I was in the woods with Hinata. There was about three and they were studying us. I sent Hinata back here but I think they followed her."

"Did you stop them?"

"Once they noticed I was not only following but studying them they backed down."

"So they are unaware of our location."

"It won't take long for them to figure it out. What's your command?" Naruto asked.

"Continue, no orders."

"But Orochimaru there could be danger are you sure-"

"That's enough Naruto. They're probly seeing if we claim territory or just passing through. Once they see we are here only temporarily they will be on their own way." Orochimaru said. "On your way." Naruto left the room but knew he had to investigate it despite what his leader had said.

"Once you join you can never be free?" Ino nodded.

"That's right. Besides I don't think you'll hate it forever. It might get better for you."

"How?" Sakura questioned.

"You might fall in love with Sasuke." She suggested.

"Heck no! That will _never_ happen!" She protested. "Never!" Ino was about to say something but then she was interrupted.

"Ino, get out." Sasuke said from the doorway. Shikamaru standing behind him waiting for Ino. Ino stood up walked up to Shikamaru and walked off with him. Sasuke closed the door behind him and went straight to her with his excellent speed. He pinned her down on her back, holding her down by her wrists.

"Get off of me!" Sakura struggled to get free from his hold. He bent down to kiss her neck. He let go her wrist and wrapped one arm around her upper back and tangling his other hand in her hair. "Stop!" she protested. He then brought his face to hers and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me." He demanded, "Why are you a runaway?"

"Like I'll tell you!" She said. He looked straight into her eyes with his eye glowing red, spiraling around.

"Tell me." He demanded again.

"I didn't want to stay at home." 'Dang it! What's wrong with me?! I didn't want to tell him!' She thought. She couldn't stop her self from telling him everything as he continued to kiss her neck. "My parents had always treated me like a trophy. I just got sick and tired of it. So I ran."

"A trophy? You, my precious Sakura are much more than that." He said.

'Like you're one to talk!' She thought but couldn't say it.  
He started to kiss her lips with her body responded unwilling. She unwilling allowed him to enter her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just like he wanted. 'Dang it!' she yelled in her head. 'Why won't my body obey me! Why can't I resist like always? Did he do something to me? Was it when he bit me?' The kiss was passionate, Sakura couldn't deny that, but it was also very demanding and forceful. He left her lips back down to her neck to let her breath.

"You're probly wondering why you can't control your body anymore right?" He asked.

"Yes, Sasuke." She answered. Though they weren't the words she wanted to use.

"I took over." He chuckled. He hovered over her, his lips barely touching hers. "I charmed you. That means I can make you do whatever I want you to do. All I have to do is want it and you'll do it." He explained and kissed her again.

"You never told me exactly what attracted you to me, Shikamaru. Only the fact that I smelled good to you." Ino said while lying on his chest.

"What more do you need to know?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Please tell me." She begged.

"Fine." He sighed. "I've been smelling your glorious scent since we came here. That night when I found you I decided to keep you. Your blood was very appetizing." He began.

"You said lovely." She reminded him.

"Yes, you look better with your hair down. It makes your scent stronger. So I claimed you."

"I'm glad you did." She said.

"I'm just thankful you're not as difficult like Sasuke's claim." He said.

"Honestly she won't be for long." She said.

"Oh is that so, Ino?" He said teasingly.

"I seriously think that, Shikamaru! She will, I just know she will."

"What on earth makes you think that?" He asked. She giggled.

"Just a guess. Now finish telling me." Ino begged. He sighed.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto barged in, yelling. Ino sat up displeasing Shikamaru.

"Naruto. This better be important." He said sitting up while wrapping his arms around Ino's waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed the back of her neck and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Now what do you want?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru then Ino.

"Well we have some _issues_ to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Like the _perimeter_. It needs _looking into_." Shikamaru caught on and picked Ino up bridal style.

"Hey! Shikamaru, what are you doing?" She protested. He laid her back onto his bed.

"You're going to stay here tonight."

"But mom expects me to be home soon. I can't stay." Shikamaru dug in her pocket then tossed her the cell phone he dug out.

"Call her and tell you going to spend another night at whoever's house. You're staying." Ino nodded. Shikamaru and Naruto left the room, closing the door behind them. "Intruders? Are you sure?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Orochimaru thinks they're just checking us out for territory but I think they're up to more trouble."

"What makes you think that?"

"They were following Hinata around."

"Or they could just be checking _her_ out if you know what I'm saying. Naruto you have the pattern to be wrong more than all of the time. If Orochimaru said to let it be, then let it be."

"But seriously think it's something we need to look into. Shikamaru won't you help me? Just a little?" Naruto asked. "Come on just help me scout out the perimeter to find anything suspicious."

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll help but if we find nothing-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" Naruto interrupted. "By the way Neji is gonna to help too. I told Sasuke but who knows with him."

"Who else?!"

"No body other you three. Better safe than sorry."

"Fine. Where's Neji?"

"Haven't seen him."

The next day

"This isn't good." Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were looking around the perimeter surrounding their hide out. They found a dead comrade. Killed and murdered. The body was bloody and has already begun to rot. It was torn and dismembered spread through out the woods. They spent two hours finding all or most of the parts. "You're right, Naruto. They are up to something."

"Yeah but we've only been here about a month. What did we do to cause a battle?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible that we are on someone else's territory with out the knowledge of it. Has any one informed Orochimaru yet?" Neji asked.

"I told Choji to." Sasuke confirmed.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"We're just going to have to stay on our toes for a while until we figure out what happened here. From there we'll figure that out later." Shikamaru instructed.

"And this?" Sasuke asked pointing at the dismembered body. Shikamaru shrugged.

"We might as well as just burn the pieces. No use in anything else." Neji said.

"Orochimaru wants to see the body." An entering visitor said.

"Itachi. What the heck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked.

"Good to see your tongue in your own mouth." He responded.

"You heard."

"This isn't the time. The way this looks Sasuke won't have Sakura to put his tongue. Now we got to figure out what to do about this." Naruto said. "We a lot to worry about here. We could be in another war."

"Naruto's right. We just ended one back in Tokyo. We can't afford to loose any more. We are merely in no position to make enemies." Neji agreed.

"Well it doesn't look like we're going to be making friends here." Itachi said.

"We just got here we can't move again." Neji complained thinking of a certain someone.

"It's not for us to decide. Whatever Orochimaru says we do. That's the rules." Shikamaru said then looked at Sasuke. "Speaking of rules, you do know what you're new duties are right?" Sasuke nodded.

"I know."

"Speaking of brides, Shikamaru, your two days are up you haven't even talked to Ino about changing her." Itachi noted. Shikamaru grinned.

"Thanks to Sasuke I got more time." He said.

"How?" Naruto questioned.

"Sakura would probly feel better with another human around to help her understand everything. So I asked Orochimaru and he said it's fine."

"Plus Ino won't leave Sakura alone long enough for Sasuke to have her." Naruto laughed.

"Not funny dope!"

**Sorry it so short. Next chap can't promise it will be longer but there will be more TenXNeji**


End file.
